


[Podfic] Broadcastination

by blackglass, Readbyanalise010, themusecalliope



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: Two rivaling radio hosts dissing each other over the line.Needless to say, their taste in music begs to differ.... until they meet in person.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Broadcastination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107386) by [starkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkind/pseuds/starkind). 



  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Broadcastination.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MUSIC version (mp3)](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Broadcastination.mp3)** || Size: 19 MB || Duration: 00:13:55 

or the **[NO MUSIC verison (mp3)](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMCU%5D%20Broadcastination%20NO%20MUSIC.mp3)** || Size: 13 MB || Duration: 00:09:04

**Author's Note:**

>  **NOTE:** NONE of these songs are the edited versions, so if you have issues with the f-word, please listen to the non-music version. All credits go to the respective singer/song writers:
> 
> Tony's picks:
> 
> '[We Make] Music To Piss You Off' - C/A/T  
> 'The Burden of being Wonderful' - Steel Panther  
> 'Gives you hell' - The All-American Rejects  
> 'F.O.D.' - Green Day  
> 'Puke' - Eminem  
> 'Y'all Wanna Single (Say F*** That)' - Korn  
> 'I'll Call Before I Come' - OutKast
> 
> Bruce's picks:  
> 'Idiot Wind' - Bob Dylan  
> 'Dude looks like a Lady' - Aerosmith  
> 'Loudmouth' - Ramones  
> 'American Idiot' - Green Day  
> 'Get Over It' - Eagles  
> 'Everything About You' – Ugly Kid Joe  
> 'Bend Over, I'll Drive' - The Cramps


End file.
